Anastomosis constitutes the joinder of parts or branches to allow intercommunication between them. In a surgical context, anastomosis occurs when a blood vessel becomes joined to another blood vessel or other blood filled object such that blood can flow freely through the established junction. Typically, side-to-end vascular anastomosis will be accomplished through use of sutures or specialized anastomotic connectors. These two options are often either time consuming or costly, and specialized connectors tend to expose non-organic material in the area of blood flow.
Although simple mechanical fastening devices such as staples have been known for more than two centuries, and staples have been used in surgery since the 1920's, such use has been largely restricted to surgery of the gastrointestinal tract. Few attempts have been made to provide for anastomotic stapling of vascular members. The efforts that have been made to provide for a stapled vascular anastomosis appear to deal with end-to-end vascular anastomosis, and not side-to-end.
The widespread use of staples for gastrointestinal tract surgery, as versus the limited or nonexistent use of staples for vascular surgery, can be easily explained. Blood vessels are typically comprised of remarkable thin tissues, whereas gastrointestinal tract tissues are generally fairly thick. Staples can be utilized with thicker materials in a relatively uncomplicated fashion. The use of staples for blood vessels, however, carries with it a high expected risk of rupture, tearing, or blood flow obstruction. As a result, even though stapling tools were provided in the early 1960's that would allow for end-to-end vascular anastomosis, this procedure is virtually unheard of in western medicine as of today. Side-to-end vascular anastomosis remains completely uncharted territory.
There exists a need for a side-to-end vascular anastomotic stapling apparatus that can be easily operated, will effectuate an anastomotic connection in a time and cost effective manner. The resulting stapled junction should minimize exposure of non-organic material in the are of blood flow, and the anastomosis itself should be reliable and substantially free of risk of infection or other similar problems.